


A World Unknown

by hemingwaysgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And possibly extended, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Dissociation, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Heavy Angst, Helpful Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intense, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Peter Parker, Sort Of, To Be Edited, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, kind of, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemingwaysgirl/pseuds/hemingwaysgirl
Summary: Tony's heartbeat thumps steadily in his ear and he melts into the embrace thinking, “This must be what having a dad feels like.”Peter closes his eyes and sees Ben smiling at him in approval. Peace washes over him, and he feels the blackness of his spirit transform into an all-encompassing blue, something not quite whole but alive and held together by iron hands.





	A World Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Somewhat descriptive panic attacks and anxiety.

On the 5th anniversary of New York City's first greatest battle against aliens, Peter Parker finds himself in the common room of Stark Tower. (He refuses to call it by its former title, because he is more than a little bitter at the ex-Avengers at the moment, thank you very much.) He stares at the news footage of the Chitauri invasion – watching the events replay for the nth time in a trance-like state. He feels detached, though his body trembles as his mind's eye relives the day from the perspective of his 12 year old self.

 

Peter sinks into the leather couch, tearing at the cushions in a fruitless attempt to ground himself. He drifts into a sea of explosions and destruction – screams and desperate pleas filling his ears. He had lost one of the most important people in his life that day and he had watched it happen. He remembers the powerlessness and sorrow that swept through his veins, paralyzing him. He remembers the otherworldly weapon the extraterrestrial had wielded as he had aimed it at his Uncle Ben and fired with no hesitation – no remorse. He remembers how his Uncle had basically disintegrated on the spot, fading to nothing right before his eyes.

 

It was the first day of summer vacation, and his uncle hadn't been scheduled to work that day. To Peter's young mind, this was the perfect opportunity to visit Manhattan's Museum of Natural History and satisfy his insatiable curiosity.

 

“It was my fault!” his mind screams as he recalls how he had begged his uncle to take him to the museum's planetarium. The stars and the mysteries hidden light years away have always intrigued him. From a young age, he's had this desire to study and understand the secrets that seemed to lay just beyond his reach.

 

Peter had always dreamed of getting a closer look at the galaxy that expanded into worlds that surpassed even his vast imagination.

 

The alien's attacked and the only stars Peter saw that day shined ominously from the portal, but they no longer held the appeal they had before.

 

Before Ben died, his spirit was cracked but still whole – held together by the love of his aunt and uncle. Without the support of his uncle, Peter and May Parker's world completely shattered along with Peter's wounded heart.

 

If they had went on any other day, Ben would still be alive. That thought haunts him to this day.

 

When Peter comes back to himself, Friday is speaking to him – her robotic voice almost shrill with worry.

 

“Mr. Parker, do you need assistance? Should I contact, Sir?”

 

Peter roughly wipes the tears off his face using his shirt collar. He closes his eyes, digs his nails into the couch's soothing leather, and switches off the TV. He has no idea why the television had been on in the first place when he walked in, but he wishes he had ignored the images on the screen. He gulps desperately for air as he tries to compose himself. Finally, he forces himself to drift into the 'Nothing Place,' separating himself from the whirlwind of emotions and reveling in the numbness that fills him. “No, Fri. I'm okay. I'm going to head over to the workshop. Has Mr. Stark been waiting long?”

 

“Mr. Stark hasn't commented on your absence. He is... otherwise occupied.”

 

Something about Friday's careful wording has Peter on high alert. “What's he doing?”

 

“Boss is watching WHIH World News.”

 

Peter closes his eyes. “He's watching footage of the Chitauri attack, isn't he?”

 

“As well as personal footage obtained by the Mark VII.”

 

“Why?” he whispers hoarsely.

 

“From what he has said and what I have observed, I believe he is attempting exposure therapy.”

 

“Alone? Seriously? For how long?” Peter asks, dreading the answer.

 

“At 30 minute intervals throughout the day with hour long breaks in-between.”

 

“For a genius, he does the most idiotic things,” Peter mumbles, his voice tight with renewed anxiety.

 

“I advised him against it and reminded him that you were scheduled to visit. However, he was most insistent that he'd be okay by then.”

 

“Yeah, I figured.”

 

 

 

Peter's stomach twists at the sight before him – Tony lies prone on the floor with his back against the ratty couch, shivering and curling in on himself.

 

“Tony,” he utters softly.

 

No response.

 

“Tony,” he repeats, his tone remaining calm even as it raises in pitch.

 

No response.

 

“Tony, can you hear me? It's Peter. Peter Parker. Your annoying intern/spider-kid.”

 

“Tony, you are safe. You're at your compound in the lab. Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers are at their charging stations. Your lying beside the nasty green couch that really needs to be thrown out. I mean, why do you even keep the thing? It looks like it came straight from a dumpster in Queens.”

 

“Hey, no hating... on... the couch.” Tony lowers his hands from his face to glare at him weakly. He pulls himself into a sitting position – his left hand trembling and hanging loosely in his lap. “I keep that... 'nasty ass thing,' as you so eloquently put, clean... and sterile... I'll have you know,” he murmured – the words leaving him in a rush and barely discernible through his panting.

 

“Whatever, you say, Mr. Stark,” Peter agrees, smirking unabashedly. He sobers quickly as Tony's humor dissipates – a sorrowful look clouding his eyes.

 

“I was having a – pretty intense flashback when Friday announced you were here.” He swallows harshly, his features paling. “I guess I got confused when I heard your name, because suddenly you were there and -- you -- as I entered the wormhole – you shot out a web and attached yourself to my suit, which I know isn't kinetically possible – I mean with the force I was flying it would snap, but – it happened and it seemed so real – I couldn't catch you when I fell – I lost consciousness and you were swept into the portal. You were trying to save me, and you died. And – oh, god, I'm going to be sick.”

 

Peter shoots forward – ignoring the tears streaming down his face, grabs the garbage can, and kneels next to Tony as he heaves and chokes on sobs.

 

“Can I touch you?” Peter asks, his voice wobbling horribly.

 

“Yes,” Tony manages – desperation seeping through – transforming the simple word into a plea.

 

Peter wraps his arm around Tony, allowing his shivering mentor to lean fully on him. He places his free hand on the nape of his neck.

 

Tony holds his stomach as if willing it not to rebel. He whimpers and groans as the bile finally spills between his lips – hitting the bag with a smack that causes Peter to gag in sympathy.

 

The billionaire spits and raises up, breathing shallowly. He takes one look at Peter and gently shifts so they are face to face. The teen frowns in concern as he focuses in on the older man's heartbeat. Tony opens his mouth to speak, but Peter cuts him off.

 

“Dum-E retrieve Tony's anxiety meds. Friday, make sure he finds them.”

 

“As you wish, young Sir.”

 

“Pete, I don't need--”

 

“Tony, yes you do. Your heart's already been through so much, and I'm not risking you going into cardiac arrest.”

 

Tony looks down. Dum-E whirs beside him and nudges his arm affectionately. He pats the robot in thanks as his claw drops the capsule in his creator's hand. He swallows the pill dry and then chases it down with water. Studying the glass, he addresses Peter.

 

“I saw what happened to your uncle. I found the footage... Cap destroyed the creature, but not before... God --you were so young. I didn't – it all happened so fast – I don't know... I should have--”

 

“Mr. Stark, it wasn't your fault,” Peter immediately rebuts, numbness crawling through his limbs.

 

“It wasn't yours either,” he replies softly. “It was Loki's and the damn Chitauri.”

 

“I practically forced my uncle to take me the planetarium. We wouldn't have even been in the area if it wasn't for me.”

 

“Kid, you are not too blame. I hope one day you can believe it.”

 

Peter startles when slightly shaking arms wrap under his arms and lifts him until he is practically laying across blue jean clad legs. Tony's heartbeat thumps steadily in his ear and he melts into the embrace thinking, “This must be what having a dad feels like.”

 

He closes his eyes and sees Ben smiling at him in approval. Peace washes over him, and he feels the blackness of his spirit transform into an all-encompassing blue, something not quite whole but alive and held together by iron hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any inaccuracies or mistakes. I wrote this while tired and hungry. Now I'm off to have a very late dinner. Enjoy! Comments and/or kudos are appreciated immensely!


End file.
